


The Game

by Shamira_Cobblepot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamira_Cobblepot/pseuds/Shamira_Cobblepot
Summary: My very first poem about Sherlock ^^ Hope you all like it.





	

**The Game**

 

 It is time

To fight crime,

Find the suspect

The bells chime.

 

Playing cats and mice

Isn't very nice,

He'll find you

At the end of time.

 

You might change your name

Take false identity,

Flee away from here

And continue your game.

 

But he's clever

Clever and quick.

His fair playing,

Will make you feel sick.

 

The Game is on!

And the fog seems thick.

But he shall solve this,                             

Because he's quick.

 

He will get to you,

When you'll think that you've won the game.

Just like he does,

To all the same.  

 

And then one day,  

The Game will end.

You might receive a letter,

Which he shall send.                    

 

Open the letter

And read it:

_"A trick so bold,_

_Requires a bolder one to defeat it."_

 


End file.
